


I'll Be Out Here

by Fox (Foxen)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, I HAVE SO MANY FEELS, Inspired by fic, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Din froze as he realized the noises he heard must have been Cobb settling himself on the other side of the door.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin & Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	I'll Be Out Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writesometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unscheduled Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516937) by [writesometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes). 



> These two are slowly killing me. And writesometimes' fics are going to be the weapon....

[[x](https://foxprints.tumblr.com/post/635385972732870656/illustration-for-imwritesometimes-s-fic)]

.....~.o0o.~.....


End file.
